The Guardians Summer Camp
by Phoenixofmyth
Summary: Merida never liked summer camp. But when her mother signs her up for the Guardians Summer Camp, she realizes it might not be so bad after all. Two-shot. Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons characters included.
1. Chapter 1

I never liked summer camp.

It was always boring. I'd always get stuck doing the same old activities instead of trying the new, exciting ones that every other camper talked about. I never understood why.

So when my mother (without asking me) signed me up for another week of torture, I _really_ got angry.

"Do yu even bother to ask what I want?" I blew up at her at the dinner table. My three little brothers looked up from their plates to stare at me.

"Merida," my mother explained gently. "It'll be good for you. The Guardian summer camp only lets maybe a hundred kids in every year, and I know someone whose son went. He said it was fun and challenging. Don't yu like a challenge?"

My mother's explanation bothered me. She had no idea what it was like. "Yes, but I can't stand summer camp. It's a waste! Every one I've been to, I've done the same things. Swim, then play a dumb team thing, then do the spider web and the rock wall. In my five years of summer camp, I've never even reached the top of the rock wall. And yu know I'm very good at climbing! The counselors never let me because I've done it before and they let the new kids go first. I get that, but for once I'd like to have fun without all the counselors restraining me. For archery, they had us all fire at the same time, then we had to wait five minutes for everyone to reload, then we had to wait another five minutes because of safety. I could've loaded the targets with arrows long before the other kids even grabbed a second arrow."

My mother stopped me there. "I understand yu have had a hard time with camps in the past, but I promise this one will be different. If not, I'll never send yu to one again."

...

That had been back in February, when she had registered me. I had fumed in my room all night, wondering why I kept ending up at those camps.

It was the first week of August, the week of torture. I picked up my brown suitcase and wheeled it out of my room. My huge messenger bag full of other necessities unable to fit in the suitcase was slung over my shoulder, bumping against my hip as I somehow got my suitcase down the stairs.

I was wearing my most rebellious outfit, a murky green-blue top with the words "Young and Free" smack in the middle. Around them was some strange symbol, like flame. I was also wearing my ripped up jeans and beat up sneakers. My hair was, as usual, in tangles around my head. I hadn't brushed it in awhile.

My mother frowned at my clothing choice. "Yu'll never make a first impression looking like that Merida," she chided. Her hand rested on the door knob, a clear indication that we needed to get moving.

I rolled my eyes. "Clearly yu've never seen the kids at summer camp."

My father, a big, heavyset man who would never miss the opportunity to hunt, picked me up in a crushing hug. "Have fun darling!" he said, giving me a warm pat on the back, unlike my cold mother.

"Fergus," she said through gritted teeth while opening the door. "I have to get her to the bus now."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my suitcase handle again. I walked out the door, whispering to my three brothers, "Don't eat all my desserts."

Their eager nods told me they would raid the kitchen as soon as I was gone.

"Love yu da," I called behind me as I shut the door. Through the glass, I saw him wave.

My mother helped me load my luggage into the trunk, then we got in ourselves. I shoved my earbuds into my ears and began to play my music on my iPod. The rock n' roll beat into my ears as my mother pulled out of the driveway.

The camp was on the bay. It was a five hour drive to it, but there was a bus that was leaving out of our local bus stop that was going to the city that sat right by the bay. I was going to take that all by myself and somehow get to the camp. All with only fifty dollars in my pocket. All the other camps were no where near large bodies of water. This was going to be a slightly new experience.

When we arrived at the bus stop, I saw we had a couple minutes until the bus arrived. "Merida," my mother said to me as I prepared to get out of the car. I looked at her. "Yes mum?"

She caught her breath and looked down. "Just." She took a deep breath. "Remember to smile."

...

The bus ride was so uncomfortable. My suitcase didn't fit in the overhead compartment, so it sat on my lap the whole time, causing my legs to fall asleep. Luckily no one decided to sit next to me. I guessed no one really wanted to sit in the far back.

My mother's words to me rang in my ears. I wouldn't try to be miserable, but I knew I wouldn't like it either.

I slept for about two hours, then read the book I had to read over the summer for my English class. High school was so annoying sometimes.

When the ride was finally over, I climbed off the bus and cursed myself for bringing a cumbersome suitcase. I made my way towards the line of taxis that lined the side of the station. I walked over to one, dragging my suitcase behind me. The driver smiled as I neared the yellow cab. "You going to Guardians Camp?" he asked.

I nodded. He took my suitcase and packed it in the trunk. "This camp is fun kid," He informed me as he opened the door to the drivers seat. I hopped in the back.

We drove in silence for about fifteen minutes through city traffic. Then we turned onto a country road that was parallel to the bay. We soon curved and crossed a short bridge, entering a dense forest. "You may not believe this kid," the driver said to me, "but you can't see the city from where you're going. It's at a beautiful site, this camp."

I felt a wash of relief. Nothing was worse than being in the woods and seeing the glow of a city blocking the stars.

We drove for another twenty minutes before the driver pulled onto a gravel road with a sign that said "Cardinal Forest Campsite". Underneath was a regular paper sign taped on the bottom that said "Welcome to Guardian camp!" with a lot of colorful fireworks surrounding it.

The gravel road opened up to the campsite, which was much bigger than any other camp I had been to. It was located right on the bay, or rather on a large inlet that spilled into the bay. There were two cabins that I could see, but breaks in the trees told me there were more. A large glass mess hall was located next to the parking lot, along with a large cabin with a banner that hung over the porch which read "Welcome campers!".

The driver parked in front, letting me out. "Have fun!" He said to me. I hauled my suitcase out and waved to him, remembering to smile.

...

The main cabin, which I guessed was the "lobby", was packed. It was full of happy campers, the kind you see on a brochure. Every one of them was with a family member. I didn't know what to do, so I joined the line to the desk near the back.

When I reached the counter, a perky looking woman with shoulder length brown hair smiled. "Hi! What's your name?"

"Merida Dunbroch," I told her with a half smile. It was hard knowing I would be miserable.

 _I'll try to enjoy myself_ , I thought.

The woman, whose paper name-tag read "Amanda", looked me up in her huge booklet. "We don't use electronics here," she explained happily.

I nodded dully.

She crossed something off from the papers and handed me a plastic water bottle with my name and cabin written on a sticky note attached to the side. I thanked her and walked out, looking at the cabins. I was in the cabin called "Iris". It was the first one in a chain of six. I noticed the others were named after different flowers, like "Tulip" and "Hydrangea".

I walked in, fully expecting the cabin to be decorated with Irises. Instead, it looked like a normal rustic cabin, excluding the streamers hanging from the ceiling. Defiantly a perky group, these counselors.

"Hello!" Speaking of perky counselors, a young woman greeted me with a warm smile and an outstretched hand. "I'm Carrie," she introduced, which was unnecessary. A name-tag hung from a string around her neck. "I'll be your cabin counselor."

I let go of my suitcase handle and extended my hand. "I'm Merida."

She smiled warmly, which I had never seen from a counselor at summer camp before. "I'm just going to explain a few rules before I show you to your room. First, lights off at ten, but Wednesday you'll be out probably past midnight, so I'll just tell you when to turn your lights off then. No talking past eleven, just because everyone needs to go to bed. Showers are either taken in the morning or at night, take your pick."

"That's it?"

"That's it!" Carrie said happily.

I sighed. This camp was looking up.

Carrie took the handle for my suitcase. "Your room is on the left side," she said, leading me toward a door off the main room of the cabin. Behind the door was another line of doors leading to the rooms. A couple of the doors were open, showing messes as the other teens unpacked.

Carrie opened the door at the end of the cabin. "This is your room!" she announced.

I walked in, seeing a window and two twins beds lining along the side walls. One of them was a mess, showing my roommate already had arrived. I turned to Carrie and smiled. "Thank yu," I said to her.

She left my bag at the foot of my bed. "No problem! If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. I'll be in the main room."

Carrie closed the door as she walked out, leaving me in privacy. I sighed and sat down on the bed. The bed was bare, like it was at the other camps, but it was surprisingly comfortable. Like my bed at home.

I unpacked my suitcase. Setting my sheets from home on the bed was the first order of business. After that, I took out my mesh laundry hamper and hung it on the pegs attached to the wall by the door, along with the bag that contained my toothpaste and toothbrush. My clothes were rearranged in my suitcase to make them easier to get out.

As soon as I was done, the door opened. I jumped three feet high, also scaring the girl who stood in the doorway. "Hi!" she exclaimed. "Are you my roommate?"

"I guess," I said, shrugging.

The girl smiled. "Oh, okay. I'm Rapunzel."

"I'm Merida."

"Are you Scottish?" Rapunzel asked. "I love accents."

"Yes, actually."

She smiled. "That is so cool. Have you done this camp before?"

"No."

"Me neither," Rapunzel admitted. "I'm really excited. This is my first summer camp, and sadly my last. I'm a senior, so I'm not going to be able to do it next year."

I was shocked. "Yu've never been to summer camp?"

"No."

"Yu're lucky then."

Her huge green eyes stared at me. "How old are you?"

I shrugged. "Sixteen."

"I'm eighteen," Rapunzel announced. "Even though I don't look it."

Rapunzel was short, about a half head shorter than me with blonde hair to her waist and huge, innocent green eyes. She looked maybe twelve, certainly not eighteen.

"Are you unpacked?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Let's go out and walk around. That's what other kids are doing."

I shrugged. "Sure."

...

Rapunzel and I actually got along surprisingly well. It was the first time I had ever made a friend at a summer camp. I always had somehow gotten in the cabin where every single person knew each other and acted like I didn't exist.

We had seen the mess hall, the nurse's office, and the bay when Rapunzel squealed. "Eugene!"

I saw a young teen with the beginnings of a goatee and wavy brown hair. He waved, making Rapunzel blush. "He's in our group. I know him from school."

I blinked. "Yu know who's in our group?"

"Of course. I can introduce them to you."

I felt a wave a relief wash over me. At the other camps, I got introduced to mine at breakfast the first day.

Rapunzel caught up to Eugene and introduced me. "Eugene, this is Merida. She's in our group!"

Eugene gave me a cocky smile. "Hey."

"Hey," I said back.

"Oh! There's Hiccup," Rapunzel said, pointing to a boy with brick colored hair. "You have to meet Hiccup," she continued, obviously flustered about being in close proximity to Eugene.

I shrugged. "Sure."

...

Eugene walked with Rapunzel and I as we went to meet Hiccup. I was excited to be making friends already.

Hiccup wasn't alone. He was standing with three other people, all who Rapunzel claimed to be part of our group.

"Hi guys!" Rapunzel greeted them. "This is Merida, our last group member. I'm introducing her around."

Hiccup smiled at me. "I'm Hiccup. This is Astrid, Jamie, and our counselor, Jack."

Jack, a tall teen with snow white hair, smiled also. "Hi Merida. Welcome to Guardian camp."

I smiled back, a very genuine smile. "Thanks. I can't wait until we get started."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up to Rapunzel's humming. I noticed at the welcome dinner last night that she loved music.

My group was definitely the best one I'd ever had a a summer camp. I learned Hiccup and Astrid were both rising sophomores, and Jamie was going to be a freshman. He was also Jack's best friend.

Jack was what made me like our group. He didn't know when to stop making stupid puns. Then he would start straw shooting contests. You know, the ones where you slice off one end of the straw's paper covering and shoot the covering off by blowing through the straw? Yeah. We'd do that to each other while we waited until we could get our food.

We wasted at least fifty straws and had a fun time cleaning up the papers.

After the welcome dinner, Jack led us down to the bay and we sat on the docks until past nine, talking about our plans to be named the Guardians of the Guardians. It was the title given to the group who obtained the most points by winning games and being energetic. Jack explained the whole process and told us we were going to win. Then we joined the rest of the campers at a huge bonfire in the woods, where we told funny jokes and roasted marshmallows.

The great thing was, Jack was a senior in high school like Rapunzel and Eugene. He had done Guardians since his freshman year and therefore was eligible to be a counselor. But he acted like he was a part of the group, not a collage student who chewed bubble gum 24/7 and had better things to do than lead a whole bunch of kids to different activities he couldn't even participate in.

Anyway, I was beginning to like the camp.

Rapunzel noticed I was up. "You excited for today? I saw the schedules in the main room. We have archery first."

We were group five. With three girl's cabins and three boy's cabins, none of the groups had to double up, which was amazing. Nothing worse than having to be with people you don't really know and don't have any reason to talk to.

"Oh good. Archery is my favorite." I stood up and grabbed some necessities. "I'll shower, then meet you in the main room, okay?"

Rapunzel nodded and started combing her hair. I walked to the bathroom, which looked like a normal locker room bathroom without any of the stink. I showered quickly and dressed, toweling my hair so it wouldn't drip. Then I met Rapunzel by the door to the cabin.

She was reading one of those calendars that you drew on with a dry erase marker. "Archery, Swimming, Lunch, Free time, Fun and Games, and Teamwork. That's our schedule."

I scanned the rest of the days. We always had swimming right before lunch and Free time afterword. The other three were different every day.

"Tonight is also War Games. I have no idea what that is," Rapunzel said, pointing out an activity listed as the end of the day activity.

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

Rapunzel spotted Astrid reading a book on one of the many couches that crowded the main area. "There's Astrid. I wonder if she's read the schedule."

"Let's ask her," I suggested.

We walked over. Astrid greeted us with a warm smile. "Hi! You two ready for today?"

"Yeah," Rapunzel said, grinning. "Did you see the schedule?"

Astrid nodded.

I noticed Carrie beginning to usher kids out of the cabin for breakfast. "I think we should head over to breakfast," I said.

"That is a good idea," Astrid agreed.

...

The rest of our group was already in the mess hall.

"Hey guys," Jack said, waving at us. We sat down. He laced his fingers together and leaned forward. "Archery first. Has anyone ever done it before?"

"I have," I said, raising my hand.

"Same, though only here at camp," Astrid jumped in. Hiccup nodded in agreement.

Jack nodded. "Okay. So you guys have had some experience. You three should shoot together, and Jamie, Rapunzel, and Eugene should shoot together. That way it's not so much of a learning experience for those who've already done it.

"Now, for swimming, we have a bit of a test to see if you can swim."

I nodded. That happened at all camps. I'd never seen many kids who've actually passed.

"Just swim from one end of the pool to the other. It's that easy," Jack encouraged us. "We'll be with two other groups for that activity, but you'll be fine.

"Then we have lunch, then Free Time, which speaks for itself, then Fun and Games, which is my personal favorite activity. Then teamwork, which will be a race between you and three other teams to do whatever game they throw at you first."

I guessed my mum was right about challenge.

"I suggest a strategy for the last one," Eugene suggested.

Rapunzel nodded eagerly. "Sure."

Just then, a stocky man who I guessed was a counselor came over and told our table that we could join the food line. We all hopped up to get our food.

Breakfast was pancakes, eggs, and sausage. There was also cereal and the biggest muffins I'd ever seen. I loaded my plate, grabbed some Orange Juice, and sat back down at the table. When we all sat back down, Jack brought up Eugene's idea. "You guys should elect a captain, so when you do things you can have a second leader."

"Not me," Jamie confessed. "This is my first summer camp and I'm smaller than all of you."

"Same," Rapunzel agreed.

I looked at Eugene. He seemed to have that leader face. And he had experienced the camp before. "I vote Eugene."

Rapunzel grinned. "I second."

Hiccup nodded.

Astrid said yes.

"Everyone agree?" Jack asked.

We all nodded.

Eugene grinned and downed his glass of milk. "Sure. I'll keep us from any embarrassing problems."

Everyone at the table laughed, making me feel much better.

...

Archery was one of the best things about the whole camp. Astrid and Hiccup were both amateur shooters, and, while I managed to hit bulls-eye on every shot, it wasn't a waste like it had always seemed.

Even watching the others was fun. Poor Jamie had somehow managed to lose three of his arrows that had flown past the target, which sent all of us on the hunt for them. That ended with Astrid and Eugene in an dual using arrows, which was absolutely hilarious.

The archery range was located behind the swimming pool, where we headed next. I passed the test, of course, and so did everyone else with me. Eventually everyone started playing Sharks and Minnows, in which I was the winner.

The rest of the day passed with laughter and no misery whatsoever. During Free Time, I played Astrid in Volleyball, a sport she played competitively. For Fun and Games, we played dodge ball with all the extra counselors doing nothing. It turned into Everybody-Against-Jack really fast.

Teamwork, surprisingly, was my favorite besides archery. I normally liked to work solo on things, and trying to work as a group wasn't my thing. Luckily, having Eugene as a captain was effective, seeing as Jack (lucky him) got to sit off to the side watching us yell at each other.

When the day's activities where over, we all had what was called "Group Quality Time", which turned into Stand-up comedy.

We ate dinner, played War Games (a complicated game with M and M's), then called it a day.

...

The next two days passed much the same. I did canoeing for the first time, reached the top of the rock wall (finally!) and did what was called the Seesaw, a very complicated device that had us and another group try to balance a seesaw while jumping and switching sides.

The third night, we played manhunt.

"All right!" The head counselor, an older man named Jeffery shouted into his black megaphone. The mess hall quieted. "We are about to play the most epic game ever invented, manhunt."

I grinned, looking at Rapunzel. She looked eager.

"Here's how it's going to work. There's a box going around with a whole bunch of paper slips in it. Everyone, including all the counselors and myself, will choose one. Unfold each slip and see what is on it. If you get the slip that says 'busted', your'e the target."

Jeffery took a box and drew out a slip. He gave it to the table in front of him, which then proceeded to pass it around to other tables.

"I do not want to be hunted," Hiccup said, staring at the box as it neared our table.

"Same," Jamie and Rapunzel agreed.

The box landed on our table. We each picked a slip. Mine was blank. I didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

When the box reached the front again, Jeffery asked, "Everybody got a slip?"

Everyone nodded.

"Whoever got the 'busted', please stand so we know who you are."

Eugene, grinning, stood.

Jack almost burst out laughing. Rapunzel hid her head in her hands, probably to hide her own laughter. The whole hall clapped for Eugene, who bowed and waved.

"Alright!" Jeffery shouted, somehow positioning himself behind me without me noticing. "What's your name lad?"

"Eugene," he said proudly.

"Eugene! You know the rules of manhunt?"

He nodded.

Jeffery patted him on the back. "Okay then! We will get started right after dinner is over!"

...

"Thank goodness it wasn't me," Hiccup said, relived.

Eugene, who was walking with his arm around Rapunzel, laughed. "I think it'll be a good chase."

I smirked. "Not really."

The whole camp was making its way towards the big field by the parking lot. There, Jeffery would officially start the game.

When we got there, Jack patted Eugene on the back. "You ready?"

Eugene nodded.

Jeffery, megaphone in hand (I told Rapunzel and Astrid I had named it the Screamer), shouted for Eugene to come forward. The crowd magically parted for him, like he was some kind of king.

"You have a ten minute head start," Jeffery said to him, speaking into the Screamer so we could hear. "Starting now."

Eugene took the Screamer and said, "From this game, I am Flynn Rider. Everybody got that?"

Some kid in the crowd screamed, "Sure!"

With that, Eugene, or Flynn in the game, turned and sprinted towards the parking lot. He disappeared behind the main building.

"And so we wait," I murmured, eager to get started.

...

Jeffery looked at his watch. "Thirty seconds kids! Whoever finds Eugene, or Flynn as he apparently wants to be called, gets a whole bunch of spirit points for their team!"

"We're going to find him," Jack said to us confidently.

I got an idea. "We should split up, to cover more area."

Astrid nodded. "That's a good idea."

"TEN MINUTES IS UP!" Jeffery screamed as loud as he could, as if to tell Eugene he had to start hiding. Or running. "Let's move it kids!"

Most of the camp whooped and started running towards various sections of the camp.

"Jamie! Stay with me. Hiccup and Astrid, cover the cabin area and the bonfire. Merida and Rapunzel, scour the woods and the bay. We'll take the pool and over this way." Jack took off towards the parking lot, where Eugene had first gone.

I sprinted off, Rapunzel on my heels. We reached the bay and checked under all the canoes, just in case. Then I noticed something.

"There's a trail back here," I called to Rapunzel, who was bending over the docks to see if Eugene was swimming underneath. That's what I would have done.

"Where?"

I pointed to a strip of trees parallel to the bay. "Here. It looks like a deer trail, but there's a footprint in that patch of mud." I knelt down next to the print. "We should check it out."

I walked into the woods, Rapunzel following. The late afternoon sun glinted through the trees.

After a couple minutes, the trees opened up to a clearing overlooking the bay. A second fire pit, smaller than the one Hiccup and Astrid where nearby, lay in the middle. And ducking inside was Eugene.

"Hey!" Rapunzel shouted, rushing Eugene. He jumped up and ran away from us, screaming, "I knew it'd be you two!"

I fell hot in pursuit, hoping to chase him towards another teammate. I heard another camper shout, "Over there! In the trees, I saw him!"

Eugene sprinted around a tree and fell out of my sight. Rapunzel hunched over to catch her breath. "So close," she panted.

"That was smart of him," I praised. "I never even noticed that trail."

Rapunzel stood up and crossed her arms. "Let's keep looking. We seem to be nearer to the fire pit Hiccup and Astrid are by. See? We chased him around the outskirts of the camp. There's the Petunia cabin to the left, so we must be close."

I looked at the Petunia cabin. "There's a cliff along this side. Remember? During Counselor Hide-and-Seek?"

Yesterday night, we had played Counselor Hide-and-Seek, where we brought back the most counselors hiding in the woods. We found Jack and another counselor (named North) hiding on the side of the cliff under a rock ledge.

"Right! Let's go."

...

Eugene seemed to have made his escape by climbing down the cliff and coming up near the back of the camp property. We were tracking him (he made the mistake of stepping on the muddy shore) when we ran into Hiccup and Astrid. Both had their flashlights they had brought from home. I had mine in my jean pocket, but I hadn't pulled it out yet.

"Did yu see him?" I asked, confused to be seeing them.

"Yes," Hiccup answered. "He was running from some other campers. They nearly caught him."

Rapunzel sighed. "Good."

Astrid pointed in the direction of the cabins, back where we came from. "He went that way. We were trying to track him."

"That's what we were doing too," I said.

"Let's go get him," Hiccup said, grinning.

...

The four of us wandered around for about three hours, long after the sun had gone down. We had only two leads, once almost nabbing Eugene as he skirted around Iris cabin. It was hard to see; a thick fog had rolled off the bay and settled heavy in the woods.

"It's probably almost ten," Astrid said after a long time of silence. "Where is he?"

"He's very good at this," Hiccup whispered, shining his flashlight into the fog.

"I overheard a camper saying he was by the pool," Rapunzel told us.

I nodded. "That means Jack and Jamie probably saw him."

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "Maybe he's hurt!'

"Someone would have found him," Astrid said logically. "He's probably in a cave somewhere."

That gave me an idea. "The cliff! It's the most logical place for him to be right now. With this fog, he could be laying at the base. No one would see him."

Hiccup's eyes lit up. "Remember where we found Jack? Eugene mentioned that he wanted to hide there if he got the chance."

I shone my flashlight towards the general direction of the cliff. "Let's go."

Astrid ran by my, Hiccup right behind her. I followed, letting Rapunzel bring up the rear.

We stopped at the edge. "I'd say it's about here," Astrid whispered to me. "There was this big tree, remember?"

I nodded and began to climb down. Hiccup and Rapunzel followed me, and Astrid found another way down a couple feet from us.

When we reached the bottom, Astrid and Rapunzel blocked the shore so Eugene couldn't run if he jumped down. I leaned down and stared under the rock. "Eugene?"

Without warning, something rushed by me. I screamed and fell backwards, landing on my back. Eugene ran away from me, towards Astrid, who was swallowed in the fog.

I got up on my feet and rushed to Astrid's aid. I heard a shout, and then a disappointed, "Darn."

I could just make out Astrid tagging Eugene. Then a, "How did I know you guys would get me in the end?"

Rapunzel and Hiccup joined Astrid and I around Eugene. "We got you," I said triumphantly.

He smirked. "Yup."

...

The last day of camp was a hectic one. We did the day's activities, ate dinner, then gathered in the main building, which also served as the main gathering area.

Jeffery was about to announce the Guardian of Guardians. I was nervous, of course, but Jack was grinning. "Do yu know who won?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, but I just know it's us. It just better not be Bunnymund's group."

Bunnymund was another counselor who had apparently had a bet with Jack that his group would win. It was a heated gamble.

Jamie took a deep breath. "I don't think it's them. I just want to know."

Jamie didn't have to wait long. Jeffery, holding the Screamer, stood on the raised platform at the back of the room. "We have our Guardians kids!"

We all cheered. It had been taking forever to decide.

"And this year's Guardian of Guardians is..."

There was a dramatic pause.

"Jack Frost and his Brave Tangled Dragons!"

We all screamed as the room exploded. I felt Rapunzel crush me in a hug. Astrid and Hiccup where hugging too. Eugene had lifted Jamie up on his shoulders and was shouting unintelligible words. Jack was talking to Bunnymund, who didn't look very happy about losing the bet.

After about a minute, Jeffery had our whole group come up onto the stage. We all piled on. "This group," he said, "has shown the most spirit, has won the most points, and has been the best in every activity. They most certainly deserve to be the Guardians of the Guardians."

Rapunzel hugged me again as the room started shouting for us.

...

That night, we all crowded around Jack.

"Excited to go home?" He asked us.

I shook my head, along with all my fellow group members. I surprised myself a little in saying so.

Jack grinned. "It's fun isn't it?"

I nodded. "Here's what I want to know," I said to him. "Where did the 'Jack Frost and the Brave Tangled Dragons come from?"

He laughed. "When the counselors all arrived, we got to name our groups. I liked the name."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hiccup asked.

'I knew we'd win," Jack said matter-of-factly. "Then you would know it."

We all laughed at that.

"The Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons," Rapunzel whispered.

I grinned. "Now that is a great name."

Jack tousled Jamie's hair. "It is. I should tell that to Bunnymund."

That made us all laugh again. Hands down, best week of my life.

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you liked this! Feedback is always appreciated :D**

 **This camp was based off a summer camp I attended a few years ago. It was fun. I thought it would be best from Merida's point of view, seeing as she's the most hard-headed of the four.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you have a wonderful day!**


End file.
